Telling The Team
by SpecialHell
Summary: Sequel to Convenient. Tony and Gibbs tell Ziva and McGee. Established M/M relationship but no real slash.


_Sequel to Convenient because you asked for it._

* * *

Tony felt like he was going to be sick. He looked over at where McGee and Ziva were standing; staring at something on the big screen. Tony jumped when he felt breath on his neck.

"Relax," Gibbs whispered.

"I can't relax," Tony protested. "I'm about to out myself to the team, and then tell them I'm marrying the boss. How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Tony turned to look at Gibbs, who was wearing a lopsided smile.

"Because it doesn't matter," Gibbs answered simply. "They'll either accept it or they won't. Makes no difference to me." Gibbs raised Tony's hand and pointed at the plain silver band, adorned with a single diamond, on his ring finger. "You're mine, and I'm yours. That's all that matters." Tony released the breath he'd been holding and smiled at Gibbs. He wanted to lean in and kiss the older man, but this wasn't the place.

"Let's get this over with," Tony mumbled before straightening his tie and striding into the bullpen. Gibbs just watched him go, a proud smile on his face.

"Guys," Tony got his teammates attention, coughing out the frog in his throat. McGee and Ziva looked over at him.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony opened his mouth to answer; his resolve hardening when he saw Gibbs in his periphery. "Nothing's wrong," He said gently. "There's just something I need to tell you."

"You know you can tell us anything," McGee answered, turning to fully face Tony. "What is it?"

"Ok," Tony started, wringing his hands and resisting the urge to pace. "Here's the thing. I haven't been exactly truthful with you over these last few years. I'm not… that is to say, I haven't…" McGee and Ziva's expressions grew more concerned and Tony could hear Gibbs suppressing a snicker. Turning to the older man perched on Ziva's desk, Tony implored him with his eyes and mumbled. "Babe, help me out here."

"Babe?" Ziva asked, shocked. "Gibbs?" She seemed to be rendered speechless by that one word, so McGee stepped forward and took over.

"Boss, is there something we should know?" His gaze was flitting between Tony and Gibbs, the latter of which seemed to be enjoying the former's discomfort a little more than usual.

Eventually Gibbs relented; standing up and taking Tony's hand in his. Tony looked at Gibbs, somewhat startled, before smiling widely and visibly relaxing.

"Tony and I are an item," Gibbs explained simply. "And I've asked him to marry me. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Ziva shook her head, a little too quickly. Tony could tell from a look that she hadn't processed it just yet. McGee on the other hand was slower to answer. When he did begin to speak, it was directed at Tony.

"How long?" His expression was hard to read, and Tony couldn't help tightening his hold on Gibbs' hand.

"Uh, about three years," he answered. Hurt registered in McGee's eyes and Tony added. "I should have told you sooner. I was just scared." McGee didn't say anything for a while and Tony had to ask, "Are you mad?"

Gibbs released Tony's hand and encouraged him to go to McGee. Their friendship was sometimes unconventional, but it was rock solid. Gibbs knew more than anyone it was McGee's approval that would matter to Tony.

"I'm not mad," McGee finally answered.

Tony stepped closer, looking for anything that contradicted the words. Finding none, he smiled. "Good, because it's gonna be hard to explain why my best man isn't talking to me."

As expected McGee lit up at this. "Really? Me?"

"Of course, McGoo," Tony answered, slinging an arm over McGee's shoulders. "But you know the responsibility that comes with this, right?"

"Don't worry Tony," McGee answered with a grin. "Your bachelor party is in safe hands."

While Tony and McGee wandered off talking about joint bachelor parties vs individual, Gibbs stepped over to Ziva, who was watching after the boys fondly.

"You ok?" He asked. Ziva seemed less shocked now, and she nodded demurely.

"I know you will be very happy together," she said with a soft smile. "Two sides of the same coin, yes?"

"You could say that," Gibbs replied with a laugh.

Ziva turned to Gibbs, her expression becoming serious as she made eyes contact. "I'm sure I don't have to warn you that if you hurt Tony, I will break as many of your bones as I can reach."

Gibbs simply smiled before leaning in to kiss Ziva on the forehead. "I wouldn't expect any less."


End file.
